


It's never too late

by StrikerStiles



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Birthday, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikerStiles/pseuds/StrikerStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>İkisi için asla çok geç olmayacaktı.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's never too late

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carpelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpelia/gifts).



Gece karanlığında bir el uzanıp omzuna dokundu. Başkası olsa, Bucky çoktan onun elini kırmış olurdu ama artık Steve'in dokunuşunu ayırt edebilecek kadar çok yaşamıştı bu anı. Steve kabus gördüğü zamanlarda onu böyle uyandırmıştı, bazen de kendi kabus gördüğü zamanlarda. Gözlerini kısıp karanlıkta onun şekline baktı.

“Ne oldu?”

Steve bir an konuşmadı, sanki o gece sadece Bucky'e gözünü dikip bakmak için gelmiş gibiydi ama sonra yavaşça bir şey söyledi.

Yaşanan onca şeyden sonra, gecenin bu saatinde Bucky Barnes'ı şaşırtabilecek çok az şeyden birini söylemişti.

“Doğum günün kutlu olsun Bucks.”

“Steve, saat gecenin-” Bucky durup başucundaki saate baktı. “4'ü.”

“Evet.” dedi Steve, sanki bu çok normalmişçesine. “Doğum günün.”

“Sabahı bekleyemez miydi?”

“Bekleyemezdi.” Bucky onun derin bir nefes aldığını duydu. Neredeyse içgüdüsel olarak onun rahat olmadığını biliyordu, bir sorunu olduğunu ama söyleyemediğini.

“Stevie, sorun ne?” dedi yavaşça, gözlerini kapatarak.

“Bekleyemezdi.” diye tekrar etti Steve. “Her şey için bekledim ve her zaman çok geç kaldım-Bucky, bekleyemezdi.” 

Bucky gözlerini açıp baktığında onun gözlerinin ıslak olduğunu görebildi.

“Hey, hey, sorun yok.” Kollarını ona doladı, açıları yanlıştı, garip, biraz da rahatsız bir pozisyondu ama en azından onu tutmasına izin vermişti. “İyiyiz, tamam mı? İyiyiz. Sabah kalkıp pasta yiyebiliriz, söz veriyorum. Üzgün olmanı istemiyorum.”

“Her zaman geç kaldım.” dedi Steve, kendi kendisinin yankısı gibi. “Her zaman, Bucks-”

“Hayır, kalmadın.”

“Evet kaldım. Seni aramak için geç kaldım. Benim yüzümdendi, eğer pes etmeseydim seni daha önce bulabilirdim. Bütün bunlar olmadan önce.” Parmakları kolunun metalinde hareket ettiler.

“Steve.” Bucky onu kendinden uzaklaştırıp yüzüne baktı. “Bana bak. Steve. Senin suçun değildi, tamam mı? Hiçbirimizin suçu değildi. Kendini suçlayacaksan ben de kendimi suçlayabilirim ve o zaman şansımızı boşa harcamış oluruz.” Bucky uzanıp onun yanağından bir damlayı sildi. “Bir şansımız var. Zamanımız var.” 

Steve tekrar başını salladı.

“Ne demem gerekiyor?” Bucky tekrar ona doğru uzandı ama Steve geriye çekildi. “İyi hissetmeni sağlamak için ne demem gerekiyor?”

“Seni sevdiğimi söylemek için geç kalmadığımı söyle bana.” dedi Steve minicik bir sesle.

“Aptal.” Bir kahkaha onun iznini beklemeden dudaklarından dökülmüştü bile, uzanıp onun yüzünü kavradı ve dudakları birbirine değdi. “O kadar aptalsın ki. Steve. Asla- asla geç kalmış olmazdın anlıyor musun? Eğer ölmüş olsaydım sadece bunu söylediğini duymak için cehennemden savaşarak çıkardım, yapacağımı biliyorsun değil mi? Stevie? Benim için gülümseyecek misin?”

“Bucky-”

“Doğum günü çocuğu için gülümse, haydi ama Rogers-”

Steve'in dudakları istemsizce kıvrılmışlardı bile.

“İşte böyle.” Bucky onun saçını okşadı. “Ne biliyor musun, sabahı beklemenin canı cehenneme, gidip pastayı yiyelim.”

“Saat gecenin 4'ü.” dedi Steve, bariz bir şekilde onu taklit ederek.

“İyi, sana pasta yok.” Bucky yüzünü buruşturdu. “Zaten pasta için çok yaşlısın.”

“Benden daha genç değilsin.” diye yorumda bulundu Steve.

“Doğum günü çocuğuna iyi davran!” dedi Bucky abartılı bir jestle ellerini havaya kaldırarak. “Şimdi bana bu labirentteki mutfağı bulmama yardım et.”


End file.
